gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Buccaneer
|variants = Buccaneer Custom Lurcher |related = Picador (GTA San Andreas) Yardie Lobo Virgo Esperanto Manana Emperor |makeyear = |dashtype = |inttxd = |roadspawn = Yes (All games) (GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = GTA IV None |modelname = buccanee (GTA San Andreas and GTA V) buccaneer (GTA IV) |handlingname = BUCCANEE (GTA San Andreas and GTA V) BUCCANEER (GTA IV) |textlabelname = BUCCANEE (GTA San Andreas and GTA V) BUCCNEER (GTA IV) |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Buccaneer is a 2-door coupé/personal luxury car in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV (where it is misspelled "Bucanneer"), Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Albany in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Buccaneer is based on a (probably the 1972 model, as it does not have turning signals on the bumper). Its design resembles that of the Picador, as both cars take inspiration from vehicles built upon the platform. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Albany Buccaneer in Grand Theft Auto IV now resembles the , while it still broadly draws inspiration from the 1970-1972 Monte Carlo (but it has lost much of its fastback profile and has exaggerated proportions), but is also influenced by other vehicles. The front end looks closer to that of the and even more so 1974 Cadillacs because of the inclusion of a hood ornament. The vehicle shares some similarities with the 3D rendition of the Tampa, and also the GTA IV rendition of the Emperor. Oddly, despite being manufactured by Albany, the steering wheel bears a Declasse emblem. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars rendition retains the Monte Carlo influences from GTA IV, leaning more towards the design of the GTA San Andreas rendition, although it is far shorter than both its previous renditions. Its wide headlights echo the double headlights of the GTA IV rendition. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Buccaneer's design is changed completely from GTA IV. The body style, and the front strongly represents the , specifically the 1965 model, as the stacked headlights were only in that model. It also appears to draw inspiration from both the for its headlights, for the grille unit, and the '67 Pontiac LeMans for the vinyl roof. It also shares some styling with the 60's Ford Fairlane. The rear of the vehicle is reminiscent of a with its similar square, concave-folded tail lights and inner reverse lights with a black matte strip running along the back of the trunk connecting the two. Current Design Gallery First generation (GTA V)= |-| Second generation (GTA IV)= Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Picador slightly outperforms the Buccaneer in acceleration and handling, but the Buccaneer has a higher top speed. Despite its lowrider-like appearance, it can only be modified at TransFender. It houses a high power and torque large displacement V8 engine under the bonnet of the car. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Buccaneer is a fairly heavy car, needing a large V8 to lug around its portly weight, however its cornering is acceptable at low speeds. Its back end is prone to fishtailing when cornering at high speeds. Its top speed is relatively low. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Buccaneer, despite being based on a heavy luxury coupe, possesses one of the highest speeds of all the muscle cars, reaching about 110 mph on the first person speedometers. This is not a very big advantage however, as muscle cars such as the Dominator and Dukes are marginally slower. Braking is acceptable, but nothing too spectacular or noteworthy. Having a decently powerful V8 under the hood, acceleration is average, achieving 60 mph in the 5 second range. GTA V s Buccaneer sports '440 GT' badges, suggesting that the engine has a displacement of 440 cubic inches (7.2 litres). The Buccaneer is able to go through most corners without spinning out, and oversteer is quite minimal, which is surprising for a vehicle of its size and weight. Overall the Buccaneer is a solid muscle car, where despite having a high top speed in its class, the rest of the car is common within the category. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Buccaneer-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Buccaneer can be modified at TransFender: ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :B Only available at Benny's Original Motor Works (enhanced version). Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Buccaneer-GTAIV-frontview.png|''GTA IV''. (Rear quarter view). Wrecked-Beta-Car-GTAIV.jpg|A wreck found in South Bohan, similar to the Buccaneer and Esperanto. Possibly a leftover beta model. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Buccaneer-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|The Buccaneer on Benny's Original Motor Works. Buccaneer-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Buccaneer on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Gang Variants ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In Grand Theft Auto V, there are unique modified Buccaneers belonging to the Los Santos Vagos, Families, and Ballas gangs. These gang variants feature a custom chin spoiler, dechromed rear bumper, custom grille, vented hood, drag spl muscle wheels, limo window tint, a painted roof, and competition suspension. Gang members will open fire on the player if he/she attempts to steal one of their cars. If Franklin steals a Families Buccaneer, he will be ignored. The same applies for the GTA Online Protagonist, although care must be taken as players may sometimes get a bounty if stealing a Families' Buccaneer. The gang variant of the Buccaneer in GTA Online nets the players $9,875 in Los Santos Customs upon selling it. BuccaneerFamilies-GTAV-Front.png|Families Buccaneer. (Rear quarter view). BuccaneerBallas-GTAV-Front.png|Ballas Buccaneer. (Rear quarter view). BuccaneerVagos-GTAV-Front.png|Vagos Buccaneer. (Rear quarter view). Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *In Grand Theft Auto IV. a Buccaneer is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, with a uniquely candy maroon and black body color. As a new Buccaneer will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Bucanneer-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The requested Bucanneer in Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * There are unique non-gang modified variants that can be found in El Burro Heights at the bus junkyard on the corner of South Shambles Street and Hanger Way, most often at night. These share the same upgrades as the gang variants but with unique paint. The non-gang modified variants feature unique matte unknown green with unique unknown green pearlescent paint, dark green secondary paint, and unique feltzer brown wheels. Similar unique non-gang modified variants of the Manana, Peyote, and Tornado can be found parked at the same bus junkyard as well as in front of Olson's Autos on El Rancho Boulevard in Cypress Flats, most often during the day. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Stevie's Car Thefts - The Buccaneer is one of the 30 vehicles wanted by the Stevie's Car Thefts in the side-mission of the same name. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Bayside Marina parking lot, Tierra Robada. *In the Da Nang Boys turf in Easter Basin, Esplanade North and Battery Point, San Fierro. *Spawns anywhere when the "junk cars" cheat is activated. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Mostly spawns in Beachgate, Firefly Island and Hove Beach (Broker). *Rarely spawns in Boulevard, Fortside, Industrial, Little Bay, Northern Gardens and South Bohan (Bohan). *Very rarely spawns in North Holland, Northwood, Star Junction, Presidents City (Algonquin), Schottler and Beechwood City (Broker). ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Relatively common around Broker. *Sometimes seen in Bohan. *Common around East Holland and northern Algonquin. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Very common in Grove Street and Davis. *A special yellow and black Buccaneer is driven by the Vagos and can be found driving and parked in Rancho. *A special purple and gold Buccaneer is driven by the Ballas and can be found driving and parked in Grove Street. *A special green and black Buccaneer is driven by The Families and can be found driving and parked in Chamberlain Hills. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Spawns frequently when being requested by Simeon Yetarian for his Import/Export Garage. *Vagos variant spawns frequently in the parking lots of LTD Gasoline and Herr Kutz Barber in Davis. *Spawns at daytime on the Los Santos Freeway and the Senora Freeway. *Can be purchased from Benny's Original Motor Works for $29,000 (enhanced version only). Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Upon completion of Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV, the Buccaneer may be sold at his garage for $1,800. Trivia General *The Buccaneer plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: Playback FM. **GTA IV: Vladivostok FM. **GTA Chinatown Wars: Alchemist. **GTA V: Channel X. *Found in Midnight Club 2, another game made by Rockstar, there is a muscle car called the 1971 Bestia. It appears that the design for the Buccanneer in Grand Theft Auto V takes heavy inspiration from this vehicle. Coincidently the Bestia is unlocked in Los Angeles, the city that Los Santos is based on. However, the player can make the Buccaneer have a resemblance to this car painting it bright purple with a pearl white effect on the paint. *On the Rockstar Games Social Club, viewing any muscle car in a ''GTA Online garage will display the Buccaneer as the template. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Due to the low height of its driver's seat, CJ will kick the car's occupant when stealing the car. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * A Buccaneer appears with single headlights in a body shop business sign. *The name "Bucanneer", seen when the player enters the vehicle, is clearly a typographical error — the name is spelled correctly on the rear of the car, in Stevie's text message requesting the car, and within game files. Its mispelled name appears to be only present in earlier installments of the game, as it is confirmed that in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City, the name is spelled correctly. See Also *Buccaneer Custom - Custom lowrider variant with hydraulics, found in Grand Theft Auto Online. *Lurcher - Halloween-themed hearse conversion also added in GTA Online. Navigation }}de:Buccaneer es:Buccaneer pl:Buccaneer ru:Buccaneer fr:Buccaneer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles with multiple generations Category:Vehicles requested by Simeon Category:Muscle Cars Category:Lowriders Category:Muscle Vehicle Class